I'll Get You
by GinnyPocket
Summary: — ¿Sabes Eren? — murmuró cerca de su oreja ocasionado que este se estremezca. Eren cerró los ojos. — No me gusta pretender…— le dijo— pero te conseguiré. Al final te conseguiré.#Después de cuatro años en prisión, Levi sale con libertad condicional. Con la intención de recuperar a Eren y robar un casino. (in hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Todos estos personajes les pertenecen a:_ _ **Hajime Isayama**_

 _ **Disclaimer 2:** OoC_ _. Palabras altisonantes. Travestismo. Violencia. Posibles errores ortográficos. También habrá un poco de Erwin x Eren._

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 1:_** _¿Ellen Jaeger?_

Aspiró el aire fresco que le otorgaban las amplias ventanas con devoción y maravilla. Probablemente muchos dirían que estaba loco, y tal vez estaba cerca a estarlo. Pero no, estaba drogado. Maldita sea la hora en que se rindió a las suplicas de su compañero de celda y le pidió fumar un porro justo en el día de su audiencia.

 _Maldita, maldita._

Tuvo suerte. Fue una odisea desplazarlo a un lugar a otro, así que eventualmente comenzó a sentir de nuevo los pies sobre la tierra. Las amplias ventanas volvieron a sellarse con indolentes barrotes, en donde el aire entraba mínimamente. Antes, se hallaba en el paraíso, ahora veía la cruel verdad en donde aquel muro era un impedimento para volver con la persona que más amaba y él.

— Reo con escolta. Abran la reja uno.

Era increíble como poco a poco se había vuelto muy consciente de su alrededor. Pero y es que era un requisito hacerlo. Y más cuando la gente con la que "convives" no tiene nada de santo.

— Reo en pasillo. Abran la reja dos.

El sonido de la puerta lo volvió al presente. Había perdido cuatro años de su vida, y tenía la intención de recuperarlos. Un presentimiento lo llenó. Y él nunca fallaba cuando decía que las cosas serían diferentes esta vez.

— Buenos días.

— Buenos días— estaba sentado en una silla de metal, sentado de manera despreocupada y sin una pisca de aquella sustancia digerida. Una mujer se dirigió a él.

— Dígame su nombre para las actas.

— Levi Ackerman.

— Gracias— se acomodó los lentes y lo miró— Señor Ackerman, el propósito de esta audiencia es determinar si se inclinaría de ser liberado, aunque es su primera condena, se le ha implicado aunque jamás sentenciado a 15 cargos de fraude y abuso de confianza. ¿Qué tiene que decir a su favor?

Todo quedó en silencio.

— Como ya lo dijo, jamás me condenaron— se limitó a decir.

— Queremos que nos aclare otra cosa— habló un hombre de edad promedio al costado de la mujer de lentes— ¿Tuvo algún motivo para cometer este crimen o fue que simplemente lo descubrieron esta vez?

— Mi esposo me abandonó— confesó— estaba molesto. Fue un impulso autodestructivo.

— **_Ellen Jaeger_** , hace un mes le entregó su carta de divorcio.

— ¿Perdón…?— estaba claramente confuso. ¿Quién carajos es _Ellen_?

— ¿Alguna objeción? — la señora bajo su lentes, examinándolo. Él no se amedrentó.

— …No, prosiga, por favor.

— Muy bien— concluyó— De ser liberado. ¿Cree que se dejaría vencer por un impulso parecido?

— Me abandonó una vez, no lo hará de nuevo.

— Señor Ackerman, ¿A qué se dedicaría si lo liberarán?

Pese a que Levi no respondió de inmediato, una imperceptible sonrisa ya se había colgado en sus finos labios.

* * *

Solo habían pasado cuatro años, pero cuando abrieron el portón sintió desolación. La más grande de todas. Porque pese a que no había visto nada aún, solo con mirar el cielo pudo diferenciar el día gris en el que entró a aquel lugar y el cielo despejado de ahora, que le recordaba tanto a los ojos de Eren.

Le habían aceptado su petición de libertad condicional. Salió llevando un sastre negro, el cual fue el más caro hace cuatro años atrás. Actualmente era seguro que hubieran diseñado mejores modelos. Ah, y por supuesto, su anillo de matrimonio en la mano.

Cuanto deseaba tener ese cuerpo bajo suyo. Cuanto lo extrañaba.

Como supuso, nadie fue a recibirlo. La esperanza de que estuviera Eren allí se habían desvanecido un mes atrás cuando firmó el acta de divorcio y fue libre. ¿Por qué lo había hecho?

Levi jamás lo olvidaría, por que olvidar implicaba borrar todo el amor que sintieron, los recuerdos. Él no se calificaba como una persona masoquista. No, claro que no. Pero realmente tampoco se había resignado a perderlo. Él nunca perdía. Porque Eren era **_suyo_** , no importa cuán grande sea su odio por él ahora, él lo besaría cuantas veces sean necesarias para que recordara a quien le pertenecía cada latido de su corazón.

— Oh, Darling. Es una alegría verte de nuevo. ¿Mikasa está enterada? — era la dueña del hotel más lujoso del estado. Cuando su estadía comenzó a ser frecuente años atrás, Bertha comenzó a tener afinación con los Ackerman hasta llegar a considerarles sus propios hijos. Con el tiempo, dejo de cobrarles el hospedaje.

— No sé de la mocosa desde que me atraparon— soltó bruscamente.

— ¡Oh! ¡Pero que desagradecida es con su _Onee-chan_! — se burló. ¿Todavía recordaba ese estúpido título? — ven, te daré la suite presidencial.

— Es demasiado.

— No me contradigas, Levi— reprendió pese a la edad que tenía.

Instalado en esas cuatro lujosas paredes, se permitió echarse a la cama. Tenía algunas ideas para su nuevo atraco, pero Eren no dejaba de rondar su cabeza. Espera, acababa de recordar algo. La señora de lentes dijo: "Ellen" ¿Por qué?

Sonó el teléfono. Descolgó.

— ¿Sí? — habló.

— _¿Necesitas que te suban algo querido?_

— …— dudó en contestar. Hasta que se le ocurrió una idea— Sí. ¿Podrías mandarme una laptop?

— _¡¿Una laptop?!_

— Ajá.

— _Oh, bueno. — suspiró— solo para mi favorito. Que chico tan raro…—_ escuchó decir antes de colgar. Rió un poco. ¿Hasta cuándo lo considerará un muchacho?

Minutos después estaba navegando por la basta internet. Buscando en el directorio a Ellen Jeager. Sin embargo, había cientos de ese nombre, así que después de buscar por horas los ojos comenzaron a molestarle. Cerró la laptop y se decidió a dormir, mañana investigaría.

Esa noche no durmió bien.

* * *

Las sábanas tocaron el suelo cuando él despertó. Levi sintió las ganas de volver a cerrar los ojos y dormir, pero sus ojos estaban tan caprichosos. Muy despiertos pese al insomnio de anoche.

¿Cuántas veces había deseado esto en la cárcel?

Tanteo la mesita de noche, encontrándose por fin con el control del televisor. Prendió este, todavía con los ojos cerrados y puso el canal de noticias. La voz del interlocutor llenó a sus oídos mientras se cambiaba.

 ** _"_** ** _Después de 25 años, el casino The Golden será demolido en las Vegas. Asimismo, Erwin Smith ha convocado una audiencia en donde hablará sobre sus nuevos planes después de que la demolición sea finalizada. En otras noticias…"_**

¿Por qué a un nombre de mujer?, se preguntó mientras se ponía la camisa y se la abotonaba. Era tan ilógico. Cuando había visto la orden no se había dado cuenta pero…

— _Solo tienes que firmar— le dijo el abogado— no creo que sea necesario ver nada. Al final, se casaron por bienes separados ¿no?_

¡Claro! Él ni siquiera se había tomado el tiempo de revisarlo. Quiso golpearse pero tampoco es como si hubiera pensado en la posibilidad de que Eren se cambiará de nombre y menos uno de mujer. ¿Por qué hacer tal cosa?

¿A caso lo había dañado tanto que había preferido que no le fuera fácil buscarlo?

El sonido de la puerta lo hizo volver al presente.

— Pase…— concedió. La puerta se abrió descubriendo a la señora Bertha con un porta-traje— tienes a toda una legión de asistentes bajo tu mando. ¿Tenías que venir tú? — la mujer frunció el ceño.

— No seas malagradecido, Levi—contestó cruzando los brazos— quería ver a mi invitado especial, ¿Algún problema?

— Pensé que en una de estas habitaciones se hospedaba el irreverente _Mick Jagger._ — ella hizo una ademán de despreocupación.

— Tú eres especial para mí— finalizó mientras abría la bolsa en donde aparecía un increíble traje de noche— ¿Qué te parece? — preguntó con una sonrisa. Levi lo miro imperturbable. Chasqueo los dientes.

— Nada mal. — Bertha bufa.

— Bueno, es lo mejor que puedo sacarte.

— Me iré a cambiar.

— Anda, vaya.

Diez minutos después Levi sale del baño.

— Bertha una pregunta — dice mientras se mira en el espejo— ¿Tienes mí…?— calló al ver lo entretenida que se encontraba Bertha con el televisor. Voltea— ¿Me estás escuchando?

— Sí, sí.— se toca el puente de su nariz. Escucha un grito.

— ¿Qué demonios…?

Entonces lo ve. Una hermosa muchacha caminando al lado de Erwin Smith. Lleva una gran cabellera castaña y unas curvas que harían temblar a cualquiera. Pero Levi no le importa nada de eso. Solo le importan aquellos ojos que hace no más de cuatro años habían sido su vida entera.

Y también está lo del brazalete.

— ¿A que no es bellísima? — le comenta Bertha sin tener idea de nada— A veces suelo fantasear en cómo sería vestirla con todo lo que tengo. ¿Sabías que en mis años mozos quería ser diseñadora verdad? Es una pena que Mikasa jamás le hayan gustado estás cosas…— suspira—Bueno, hijo. ¿Acaso no responderás? Te has quedado paralizado. ¿No me digas que te has enamorado? — levanta el ceño sugerente.

— Bertha— la llama aun mirando la televisión—Tienes mi dinero ¿No es cierto?

* * *

 **Atlántida – Nueva Jersey.**

— Fichas, por favor— contestó mientras se prendía un cigarro.

— Claro.

Estaba en el _Casino Royale._ Había asistido solo con un único objetivo. La mujer se dirigió a él.

— Son 150. ¿Quiere fichas de 25? — le preguntó. Él asintió apagando su cigarro en el cenicero— aquí tiene. Suerte.

— Gracias.

— Entonces— contestó mientras ella movía la paleta— Tiene 20. La casa: 19. Buen inicio…— dijo mientras miraba su reloj— Oh, es hora de mi receso.

— Está bien.

— Buena suerte— fue lo único que escuchó cuando vio como ella se retiraba y venía un hombre muy conocido para él. Casi sonrió.

— Hola, Señor— le saludó sin siquiera mirarlo. Levi se apoyó.

— Hola, _Auruo_ — le contestó haciendo que el hombre casi perdiera los nervios. Habló.

— ¿Cómo me llamó…? Yo creo que se está confundiendo de persona, Señor… Me llamo _Matt._

Levi lo castigó con su impenetrable mirada. Frunció el ceño.

— Seguro—contestó mientras se levantaba — está mesa está salada…—comentó remarcando la última palabra. El hombre se demoró un poco en contestar.

— ¿Por qué no va al _Caesar_? — le sugirió con una sonrisa— Tal vez gane suerte allí. La acción, naturalmente comienza a la **_una._**

— **_¿A la una?_** — dijo.

— Sí, Señor….

— Bien por ti, _Auruo_ — se despidió murmurando lo último.

* * *

— Mierda. ¡Casi me das el susto de mi vida! — exclama.

— Tch.

Estaba en un bar. Habían acordado como se solía hacer en un lugar con cámaras: Sutilmente. Auruo casi había llorado en su pecho si no fuera por el aura intimidante del azabache que lo asustó irremediablemente. Terminó por preguntar por Eren, pensando que lo animaría, pero no. Solo hizo que su mal humor se intensificará aún más. Al final, Auruo se ofreció a pagar todo.

— ¿Y bien? — dijo Levi dejando su copa aún lado— ¿Matt? — se burló ocasionando que escupiera este su bebida.

— B-bueno, no podía trabajar como Auruo. ¿O sí?

— ¿Aburrido entonces?

— Como la mierda. No habido mucha acción desde entonces. — el azabache se llevó la copa a los labios. Se detuvo.

— ¿Sabes dónde está? — le preguntó misteriosamente. Auruo volteó.

— ¿Farlan?

— Sí — el hombre suspiró lamentable.

— No me creerías si te lo dijera…

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 **Nota: ¡Hola! Este es el primer cap de una nueva novela que tendrá promedio de 10 a 15 capítulos. Me encantaría que dejaran su lindo _review_ y eso. ¡Me animaría un montón! **

**Gracias.**

 **G.P**


	2. Chapter 2:Primera conexión

**_Disclaimer: _**_Todos estos personajes le pertenecen a_ ** _Hajime Isayama._**

 _ **Disclaimer 2:**_ _OoC. Palabras altisonantes. Travestismo. Violencia. Posibles errores ortográficos. También habrá un poco de Erwin x Eren._

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 2:_** _Primera conexión._

 **"** **La vida es una estafa"**

— _¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! — gritaba un niño moviendo sus pequeñas manos, tratando de zafarse del agarre del hombre, con el rostro agitado y ruborizado. El eco de su voz trémula iba olvidándose con el paso de los minutos, luego que, rememorara lo que una suave voz le decía._

— _Todo estará bien, Farlan. Confía en mí. — recordó, y fue la sonrisa de mamá la que destruyó su prematuro corazón. Dejándolo a la deriva, porque no importaba cuanto gritara, nadie vendría por él._

 _Entonces de repente dejó de luchar, y se permitió ser cargado por las sucias manos de aquel tipo, el cual su madre lo había vendido por unos cuantos centavos._

 _No sabía que harían con él, pero estaba tan asustado y trastornado que no podía pensar nada coherente. Solo mamá diciéndole._

 _"_ _Todo estará bien, Farlan. Confía en mí."_

— _Yo te enseñaré lo que es la vida, mocoso— masculló mordiendo un palillo de dientes, quejándose de la repentina lluvia que los había sorprendido. Luego dijo— Soy Kenny. Asegúrate de decirme tu nombre cuando el miedo se te pase, pequeña mierda._

 _Y pese a que solo fueron tres días que estuvo con el tal kenny, asombrosamente él fue la persona que le dio su primera lección de vida:_

 _"_ _La vida es una estafa, mocoso." Le dijo "Así que has que esta estafa valga la pena…"_

 _Después le dejó un rifle, cediéndole su cuidado a un muchacho de mirada fría, quién le enseñaría el verdadero significado de esas palabras, y de paso, el que se volvería su mejor amigo y_ ** _socio criminal._**

* * *

 ** _Años después..._**

 _Los murmullos lo impacientaron más después de que a medio dialogo lo hubieran interrumpido. Estaba en un casting para entrar a una obra teatral. No sabía realmente porque había decidido participar, sin embargo cuando vio el folleto, un impulso le fue perseguido escribiendo su nombre en el panel sin titubear._

 _Estaba asustado, y en efecto, cuando Levi le comunicó que iría a verlo fue como si una bomba explotara dentro de sí. Nadie en su miserable vida lo había visto actuar y que fuera un conocido el que presenciara (tal vez su descalificación) era humillante._

— _Señor Church— lo llamó un hombre viejo mirándolo críticamente, por otro lado, él aguanto el aire— esto es una decisión unánime y me complacería que por favor, tomara mi comentario como opinión de todos los jueces presentes._

— _…—_ _Farlan asintió dudoso. Podía sentir la impenetrable mirada de Levi sobre él._

— _Ya aclarado ese punto. Prosigo con mi juicio— le dijo mientras lo miraba seriamente. — Señor Church, su actuación ha sido_ ** _devastadora_** _para todos nosotros. No necesitamos aficionados, sino gente preparada que ya estuviera en este medio. Pensé que lo habían dejado claro en el folleto—recriminó. Farlan sintió la incomodidad del personal. — Por otra parte— dijo— no tiene técnica y sus movimientos son muy torpes y robóticos. No hay pasión, así que en una simple oración:_ ** _Usted no ha nacido para la actuación._**

* * *

— _¿Ya has dejado de lloriquear? — le masculló Levi, que se encontraba apoyado en la pared detrás del teatro, fumándose un cigarrillo con lentitud y maestría. Lo miró ofendido._

— _¡No estoy lloriqueando! — exclamó cruzando los brazos. — Solo estoy un poco herido, nada más. — Ackerman chasqueó los dientes._

— _Que idiota eres, Farlan— soltó ocasionando que lo mirara de nuevo mal. — ese vejete solo quería joderte. ¿Es tan difícil de descifrar?_

— _Él dijo que no servía— le expuso— que un maldito profesional te diga eso es…_

— _No es nada, mierda— se notaba irritado. Farlan pensó que había veces en donde su cara podía cambiar… pero a peor. — ellos ya tenían al elenco— confesó._

— _¿Eh? ¿Cómo qué ya tenían un elenco?_

 _Levi suspiró cansino._

— _Solo lo hacían por las apariencias. — soltó — esto fue organizado por la alcaldía, pero parece que decidieron usar su propio personal con la excusa de que no existía talento alguno en este jodido lugar —volvió a chasquear los dientes prendiéndose un cigarro— ahora que ya lo sabes. ¿Te sientes mejor?_

— _No. — le dijo— aún siguen siendo expertos y…_

— _No estuvo nada mal ¿bien?— le comentó con cansancio. Farlan lo miró con los ojos abiertos. Levi debió haber hecho acopio de toda su voluntad para decirle aquello. — Ellos se deshicieron de ti por esa razón, porque no estuviste nada mal— añadió acercándose a él— ahora, que ya hice uso de toda mi puta paciencia. ¿Quieres_ ** _limpiar_** _o hacer algo en lo que podríamos ganar mucho dinero sin ensuciarnos las manos? — le propuso apagando el cigarro en su chaqueta mientras caminaba unos pasos hacía el frente. Farlan no se movió. — muéstrale a esos capullos que tu naciste para_ ** _engañar_** _, Church. ¿O te quedarás parado allí?_

* * *

 **Presente.**

Despertó desorientado y con la vista nebulosa a causa de las lagrimas que le salían por el sueño. Farlan se desperezó como de costumbre. Sentándose a orillas de su cama, tomando la botella de Whisky que estaba encima de esta, y que para su mala suerte se hallaba sin una gota de alcohol. Farfulló un poco antes de levantarse totalmente y comenzar su rutina nocturna.

Farlan tenía el don de ser lo que quisiera si el momento lo ameritaba. Después de que con Levi dejaran el negocio de asesinos a sueldo, comenzaron algo de lo que el mismo dudaba pudieran lograr.

Pero lo lograron.

Eran cinco cuando hicieron su debut en el mundo de la estafa y el fraude. Fue una gran oportunidad para él, y pese a que estaba nervioso, pudo engañar a esos tontos empresarios a quienes les robarían millones de su cuenta bancaria.

Fue una experiencia única. La adrenalina los envolvió con más intensidad que cuando amenazaban y _limpiaban_ a ciertas personas. Levi no dudó en seguir con ello y él lo siguió. Por un tiempo fueron ladrones con saco y corbata, y por primera vez en su vida, se sintió con clase.

Hasta que atraparon a su socio, y el grupo se desunió. Justo ahora tenía un trabajo totalmente distinto al que había ejercido anteriormente, pero era él _mil caras._ Podía hacer lo que sea, como ser un Host, por ejemplo.

Se colocó el saco mientras se veía en el espejo del baño, ya listo para una nueva noche. Una nueva noche en donde estaría con mujeres que hablaban de sus problemas con demasiado desespero, y también con aquellas que tratarían de que él se acostara con alguna de ellas. Había de todo y él, tendría que aguantar eso por una hora. Una maldita hora.

Se vio por última vez para luego caminar fuera de su habitación y seguir su rumbo.

— Un brandy, por favor— le pidió al barman quién le asentía con la cabeza mientras él apoyaba su cabeza en su mano derecha. Suspiró.

— ¡Hey, Farlan! — exclamó un DJ que estaba animando la fiesta detrás suyo. El movió la cabeza en señal de saludo. — ¿Cómo va el trabajo? — le gritó pues era difícil escuchar con todo la música alrededor.

— La hora más larga de mí vida— le dijo recibiendo su pedido. Ya había terminado su trabajo hace un rato, ahora estaba tomando un descanso.

— ¿Qué dijiste? — bramó acercando un poco su oído para escucharlo.

— ¡Que me acosté con tu hermana! — exclamó y el muchacho le sonrió levantando el dedo anular. No lo había escuchado, pensó sonriendo ladinamente.

— ¡Genial! — le dijo, el siguió sonriéndole, al momento que acercaba sus labios a su vaso.

— Y no es mentira. — se confesó sintiendo como su celular vibraba en su bolsillo— ¿Qué demonios…?— dijo mientras abría su teléfono.

Era un mensaje, el número era desconocido y Farlan pensó que eso era extraño. Abrió curiosamente, dándose con la sorpresa del tipo de mensaje que se encontraba en él.

 ** _"_** ** _Camina hacía la salida. No hables con nadie. Espera al frente, en la tienda de ropas. Si hablas con alguien de tu situación, yo lo sabré."_**

Él metió su celular a su traje con parsimonia. Se maldijo entre dientes por no haber traído su jodida arma, estaba casi oliendo el peligro. No había mucho que hacer en realidad.

Se despidió de su amigo con una sonrisa, mientras tomaba algo de brandy, luego se arregló el saco y se dijo que tal vez podría llegar a un acuerdo. Sonrió en sus adentros. Ese era su especialidad.

Salió del establecimiento con las manos en los bolsillos, luego cruzó la calle con tranquilidad y cuando estuvo en el lugar indicado, esperó.

Esperó, esperó y esperó.

— ¿Piensan que tengo todo el maldito día? — masculló, ya se sentía imbécil por estar ahí. — Tengo cosas que hacer…

— ¿Así?

Farlan dio un respingo volteando instantáneamente. Esa voz se le hacía conocida. Quiso verle el rostro pero la sombra oscurecía el panorama del desconocido. Sin embargo cuando chasqueó los dientes, lo reconoció.

— ¿Levi? — el hombre bufó.

— ¿Conoces a otro?

— ¡Demonios! ¿Cuándo saliste? — le habló enérgicamente sin creérselo del todo— joder, pensé que saldrías en más tiempo. ¿Cómo me encontraste?

— Contactos— soltó botando su cigarro al suelo, luego lo pisó — ahora camina, necesito hablarte de algo.

* * *

— ¡¿Qué vas hacer qué?! — gritó llamando la atención de casi todo la clientela. Chasqueó los dientes.

— Lo que vamos a hacer, dirás.

— Levi— lo llamó tocándose las sienes— esto es una locura. ¿Enserio? ¿Robar un casino?

— Tienes que admitir que es una idea innovadora.

— ¡Claro! — exclamó con una sonrisa irónica— sí es que quiero que me atrapen o algo parecido.

— Farlan, no sé donde cojones se habrá ido tu jodido coraje, pero yo te conocía más canalla.

— Escucha— le habló seriamente mientras se tiraba para atrás— sabes que quiero esto. He estado esperando cuatro malditos años para ser parte de algo. De algo realmente bueno. No habido acción desde que te fuiste y todos estamos buscando distintas formas de sobrellevarlo, pero…

— ¿Pero…?— se burló.

— ¡Esto es…!— contestó abriendo los ojos volviéndose a tirar en la silla— muy grande, Levi.

— Así es. — le respondió llevándose el vaso a los labios. Se detuvo— ¿Entonces qué dices? ¿Lo hacemos?

Farlan suspiró sonriendo.

— Está bien, demonios. Tus planes casi nunca fallan.

— Si estás hablando sobre…

— Bueno— lo interrumpió — Eren te había descubierto, perdiste toda la concentración después de eso— dijo jugueteando con su copa— por cierto, ¿Qué es de él?

— No lo sé— cortó. El muchacho lo miró con sospecha.

— ¿No lo has buscado?

— No.

— Levi…

— Me mandó una carta de divorcio, maldición. — se calló. No había sabido eso hasta que Levi se lo había mencionado. De pronto se sintió culpable.

— Lo siento…

— Es agua pasada— le contestó rápidamente dejando su vaso a un lado. Suspiró.

— Bueno, ¿Y cuál es el plan? — pregunto cambiando de tema.

— Aún no lo ideado. Necesito gente, mucha gente.

— ¿Armas?

— No exactamente. Hay mucha seguridad y…

— ¿Cuál es el casino que robaremos?

— Corrección: _los tres casinos_ — Farlan lo miró un momento para después abrir la boca en escalas bíblicas.

— No estarás hablando del…

— Ajá…

— Levi, esos casinos le pertenecen a _Erwin Smith…_ — un brillo paso por los ojos del azabache.

— ¿Crees que le importe? — pregunto con ironía.

— Tal vez un poco. — respondió sonriendo cómplice.

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 **Nota: Me alegra haber subido cap, porque no sé si tendré el mismo tiempo libre ahora que entro a la UNI. Como sea, no olviden dejar su lindo review, me anima a seguir.**

 _ ***Limpiar: Eliminar, asesinar.**_

 **¡Gracias!**

* * *

 **Responderé por aquí los comentarios del cap anterior porque no sé de otra manera ¿) Soy nueva en esto.**

 **PrimroseIchi:** _Me alegra que te haya gustado, Prim. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!_

 _ **Alex:** Gracias Alex por tu comentario y también por leer :D_

 **Emilda:** _Si... no soy de Eruren pero es necesario para la trama e igual con el sospechoso cambio de Eren, ya verás. ¡Saludos! ¡Y gracias por leer!_

 **MerceEdelstein:** _Me alegra que te haya gustado, y por las razones de Eren... la verdad que en cuatro años puede pasar lo que sea. ¡Saludos! ¡Y gracias por leer!_

 _ **Lawlie93:** Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero que este cap también :D ¡Comenzamos con Farlan!. Te mentiría si dijera que Eren aparecerá en el otro cap pero te aseguro que será pronto con lo ansioso que está Levi por recuperarlo. ¡Saludos! ¡Y gracias por leer! _

**G.P**


	3. Chapter 3: Un hecho insólito

**_Disclaimer: _**_Todos estos personajes le pertenecen a_ ** _Hajime Isayama._**

 _ **Disclaimer 2:**_ _OoC. Palabras altisonantes. Travestismo. Violencia. Posibles errores ortográficos. También habrá un poco de Erwin x Eren._

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 3:_** _U_ _n hecho insólito._

 **Entrelazando conexión…**

 **Inicio de la conversación.**

— _¿Qué cojones quieres?_

— _Uy, pero que humorcito te cargas. Mejor llamo más tarde._

— _No, ahora te jodes, pedazo de mierda._ _—_ _gritó, se escuchó una carcajada._

— _¿Por qué tanto maltrato?… ¿Ha habido algún inconveniente?, ¿Qué estaban haciendo antes que yo llamara?_

— _Íbamos a lanzarnos del gran cañón._

— _¿Y eso?...Joder, ¿A caso no eran las mujeres más buscadas de los Estados Unidos?_

— _El cerebro tiene un límite_ _— dijo_ _—_ _y la suerte se acaba._

— _Que profundo_ _—_ _se burló. La mujer en el teléfono bufó_ _—_ _¿No lo reconsiderarás?_

— _No._

— _Que tajante. Justamente las estamos viendo por televisión nacional. Han sido chicas malas._

— _No me toques las narices ¿Quieres? Por cierto, ¿Qué es eso de **estamos**?_

— _…¿Me creerías si te dijera que él volvió?_

— _…_

— _Hasta tú puedes quedarte sin palabras. ¿no?_ _—_ _bromeó._

— _No estoy para tus estupideces, Farlan… Lo que me dices, ¿Es cierto?_

— _¿Quieres escucharlo gruñir a mí costado?_

— _No, joder._

— _…_

— _¿Qué es lo que quiere de nosotras?_

— _Ya lo sabes._

— _¿De cuánto es el botín?_

— _Tienes para regalarle un lindo anillo a "Krista" y más,_ _¿Te das una idea?—_ _eludió— es de ocho cifras…_

— _¿De qué se trata?_ _—_ _contestó rápidamente._

— _Te dice algo… ¿La ciudad del pecado?_

 **Término de la conversación.**

* * *

 **Las Vegas.**

— Pero que avariciosa…— dice cortando la comunicación.

— Es irónico que tú lo digas, Farlan.

— Solo las convoqué porque me tú me lo propusiste, Levi.

Habló al mismo tiempo que este absolvía el humo de sus pulmones, para luego quedarse mirando por la ventana. La noticia de que el dúo Yumi & Krista habían logrado escapar, llenaron sus oídos.

— Lo mejor de lo mejor— fue su contestación mientras Farlan bufaba y volvía a teclear su celular.

— Rayos, no contesta— masculló, a partir de unos segundos.

— ¿A quién tratas de ubicar?

— A Leonhardt. Ella es la única con Reiner y Bertholdt que no se han salido del negocio.

— No me sorprende— le dice tirando su cigarro por la ventana— ¿Crees que tenga espacio en su agenda? — se mofó.

— Yo creo que sí. Sus planes no son tan brillantes como los tuyos.

— Si sigues adulándome, pensaré que te gusto, Church.

— ¡Oh, no! ¡No! No quiero perder nuestra relación socio – socio.

— Siempre ignoras lo de criminal ¿no?

— No lo ignoro, solo que estamos en un taxi y la verdad, es que no quería que el conductor me mirara con miedo.

— Ya lo está haciendo— expresó Levi viendo como este de pronto temblaba— Oye, tranquilo. Solo te cortaré en pedacitos al final del camino.

— ¡Levi!

El auto se detuvo.

— Cr-creo que a-aquí está bi-bien, Señores…

— No le vayas a decir a tus _amiguitos_ ¿eh? —le advirtió Farlan, rodeándolo con un brazo— y tampoco vayas a mojarte…

— Es asqueroso. — sentenció el otro.

Luego de esa peculiar conversación, el taxista concedió en llevarlos hacía el Hotel (y casino) **_Bellagio_** , quién los recibió imponente, tan bello como Farlan se lo imaginó. Pese a que el azabache no lo demostró se le notaba maravillado.

Y pensar que en unos meses robarían aquel lugar...

— No podemos quedarnos aquí, Levi— le dijo cruzándose de brazos.

— Tenemos que tantear el lugar, Farlan. Además no nos quedaremos por mucho— aclaró sacándose los lentes para ver mejor la gran estructura que se le presentaba enfrente.

— No sé, Ack…

— Mierda. No me digas que te estás echando para atrás.

— No es eso pero…— lo miró ceñudo.

— ¿No que eras _él mil caras_? — el castaño se calló— dale honor a tu nombre. — se miraron un rato.

— …Tienes razón— contestó rendido— ¿Levi?

— ¿Qué? — soltó.

— … Nada. —le respondió entrando a la instalación.

* * *

— ¿Ya lo tenías preparado no? — Levi casi sonrió.

Se había estado muriendo de nervios haya afuera, pero cuando de una manera inexplicable, su socio comenzó a cambiarse de ropas y le puso un sombrero no sin antes darle unas identificaciones falsas, una tarjeta de crédito y un nuevo historial creando a una persona nueva, prácticamente, cuando estuvo frente a frente con la recepcionista él quiso reírse. O echarse a llorar.

Al final, nadie se dio cuenta o eso creyó. Solamente con haber pasado todo eso, se necesitaron más de dos cómplices para ocultar las cámaras. Levi solo le dijo que había estudiado las cámaras del casino, pero aún faltaba todo el Bellagio para que su plan funcionara.

Solo en el momento que pisó el elevador, se cuestionó la razón por la que chica de la administración le guiñó el ojo. Miró a Levi. Realmente no tuvo que hacer conexión con sus ojos, ya lo sabía todo.

Ella también había sido cómplice para pasar unos días o semanas en aquel Hotel.

¿Cómo lo había logrado? Solo él lo sabe.

Un sonido y las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. Ese no era su piso, así que tuvieron que moverse a un lado para que pasaran unos hombres de negro que rodeaban, si sus ojos no le engañaban a una mujer.

Esta llevaba una pañoleta en todo el rostro que hacía que se le hiciera dificultoso verla en todo su esplendor. También, se percató que la mujer no llevaba zapatos y que los pies, los tenía un poco heridos. A él se le hizo tremendamente extraño. Levi solo miró con curiosidad.

Llegaron a su piso y ellos tuvieron que bajar. A Farlan se le tatúo en la mente como hierro caliente que al salir, ella se echó llorar.

No hablaron del tema.

— Aquí es…— informó llegando a la habitación. — es precioso. — comentó.

— Lo que importa es que cavan todos— replicó Levi yéndose al minibar.

— Oye…— dijo mientras se acercaba al azabache. Se sentó—…. Tú crees que… ¿Debimos hacer algo?

Imperio un silencio. Ackerman comenzó a echar alcohol en dos vasitos. Suspiró.

— No pienses en eso—articuló tiempo después con voz seria— no podíamos hacer nada.

— Pero...

— Farlan— le cortó—yo sé que el haber estado en contacto con personas mucho tiempo y más con el género femenino, te has vuelto más compasivo que antes. Sin embargo, cuando nos referimos a fraude, luego de cuatro años, te has oxidado. No podíamos hacer nada. Ya.

— Ella no parecía tener nada…— le expresó recordando que la chica solo llevaba sus zapatos en la mano.

— Obvio que no. Es la víctima y su dueño es _peligroso._ No hay que meternos en cosas que en un futuro vamos a lamentar. Si quieres que esto funcione…

— …— no quería contradecirlo, pero…

— ¿Estás conmigo?

— …Sí. — mintió.

— Solos llámalos.

No volvió a objetar, dejando el tema olvidado. Y con la misma actitud de siempre, él mismo sorprendiéndose de su cambio, habló.

— ¿Annie Leonhardt? Habla Farlan Church.

Si él se hubiera detenido tan sólo un segundo a mirar a su compañero, tal vez podría haberse topado con que sus ojos grises, se encontraban pensativos.

* * *

— Apúrate, apúrate…— se decía un muchacho, mientras trataba de ponerse lo más rápido posible los tacones.

Ya casi estaba listo. El maquillaje, con práctica de años, le había salido en 10 minutos. Ahora, solo faltaba una cosa: el adorno de su cabello. Revolvió los cajones de su velador como loco, y cuando lo encontró cerca de una caja roja, sintió su corazón aliviado y a la vez apretado. Lo tomó en manos.

— ¡¿Ya estás?! — gritó _Gunther_ detrás de la puerta.

— Sí, sí— le respondió con una nueva sonrisa. Mientras que con sus manos se hacía un lindo recogido. Se miró al espejo. — ¡Ya está!

— Bueno, pero, ¡¿Qué esperas?! ¡Sal de ahí!

— ¡Sí!

El viaje, como siempre, fue largo y sofocante. Pero no sé quejaba, no tenía el valor de hacerlo. Y menos cuando él aparecía, llenándole de mucha paz. Sus comisuras se alzaron sin poder evitarlo.

— ¿Qué esperas, que no vienes? ¿Así saludas a tu guapo **_prometido_**?

Él se echó a correr. _Erwin_ lo tomó en brazos.

— Ellen…— le susurró a su oído mientras olía su cuello…

...

..

.

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 **Nota:** **No pensé en serio que Eren saliera en este cap, mi musa me trollea.** **Dejen su lindo _review,_ me anima a seguir y también, a saber lo que ustedes piensan del fic.**

 **Muchas gracias por su comentarios, me hacen feliz :D**

 **G.P**


	4. Chapter 4: Un poco de nuestra historia

**_Disclaimer:_** _Todos estos personajes le pertenecen a_ ** _Hajime Isayama._**

 _ **Disclaimer 2:**_ _OoC. Palabras altisonantes. Travestismo. Violencia. Posibles errores ortográficos. También habrá un poco de Erwin x Eren._

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 4:** Un poco de nuestra historia._

Se escuchan los disparos en toda la mansión. La fantástica mesa de nogal ahora estaba siendo usada para lamentación de la familia, como defensa por parte del bando contrario. Ellos no se atrevían a mancillarla. Era una buena estrategia si se lo permitían decir. Quién diría que Bertholdt con aquella voz tímida y cara de ángel, había planeado todo para que Reiner pudiera disparar a comodidad con su _Carabina M4A1_ a sus anchas.

De hecho, el muchacho estaba combatiendo con armas blancas. Con sus audífonos puestos en sus oídos, escuchando quién sabe qué, luchando sin problemas pese a carecer de audición.

Se tenían confianza, y con el tiempo Bertholdt comenzó a tomar sus propias decisiones. Tomando como ventaja su gran altura, asimismo, sus buenos reflejos, que lo hacían salir de monumentales.

— Mierda, Reiner. ¿No le puedes dar a solo uno? — masculló Annie quién peleaba con armas de fuego. Uno cayó— ¿Ves? No es tan difícil.

— No te burles de mí, Annie— bufó pegándoles a un por primera vez— no me pidas que los derribe de a la primera cuando ellos fueron entrenados por Pixis. ¿Qué que querías que hiciera?

— Hacerlo pagar— condenó la mujer mientras Bertholdt venía con una víctima.

— Etto… ¿Está bien? — preguntó rascándose la cabeza, tirándolo cerca de Annie.

— Más que bien, querido— rió estruendosamente para después irse con el secuestrado hacía una habitación vacía, dejando a sus compañeros encargarse del resto. Cerró la puerta— Así que…— dijo mientras que con un movimiento hacía que el hombre se arrodillara. Lo tomo de los cabellos— el cabecilla… ¿cayó?

Este se limitó a escupirle.

— Rayos, ¿Sabes cuánto cuesta este labial? — bufó.

— Un buen dineral, seguramente. Mi estúpido padre te lo compró.

— Oh, que buen informado estás, Jeff— contestó sarcásticamente al tiempo que tiraba sus armas y sacaba otras detrás de su espalda. A simple vista podías notar que eran de oro. — ¿Y bien?... ¿Estás listo para morir?

— No, en realidad. Que tu muchachito me haya atrapado no determina nada.

— Tienes razón…— le concedió. Un brilló paso por sus ojos. Apretó su arma contra su sien.

— ¿Una arma de oro para un bella mujer? — Annie le dio un rodillazo. Este se quejó.

— A mí me gusta más: _Peligrosa_ , si no te importa— le susurró poniendo de nuevo esta en su cabeza— ¿Tus últimas palabras?

Le volvió a escupir pero está vez en sus tacones. Está suspira.

— Es una pena que no nos entendamos, hijo del difunto Pixis. Había querido como buena esposa que soy de tu padre, acortar tu sufrimiento. Pienso que no lo mereces—pronunció, dejando su arma a un lado. Bajó su mano hasta su pierna. Sacó un cuchillo— presiento que quieres jugar, ¿no, _honey?_ — le dijo pasando la cosa filosa por sus labios. Un ruido la hizo detener. — ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No ves que estoy ocupada?

— Lo-lo si-siento, Annie. Ya acabamos allí afuera— informó Bertholdt seguido de Reiner que venía con una bebida energizante.

— ¿Mucho trabajo? — burló la mujer. Este se encogió de hombros.

— Mantuvieron su dignidad— le respondió sentando en la mesa de billar. Un celular sonó— Oye, Annie…es tu celular.

— ¿Y qué? No voy a contestar antes de acabar con este gusano.

— Pero es… _él._ — la muchacha no sé detuvo a pensar. Solo agarró su arma filuda y con una frialdad espeluznante, le cortó la yugular— quería divertirme contigo. En serio, créeme— le habló avergonzada al hombre ya muerto. Se dirigió a Reiner— dame el maldito teléfono— masculló. El rubio contesto por ella. Se lo dio.

— _¿Annie Leonhardt? Habla Farlan Church._

— _Espero que tengas una buena razón…_ _—_ _le expresó con calma—para llamar a mi número personal— dijo— y haber matado rápido a mi víctima._

— _No dudo que las pagaré si no doy una buena ¿no?_

— _…_

— _Eso suena a un sí_ _—_ _rió— ¿Se pude saber de qué se trata_?

— _Las mujeres odiamos las preguntas_ _—_ _le respondió limpiando su cuchillo. Lo lamió— pensé que después de tus saliditas nocturnas ya lo sabías._

— _A ellas les encantaban las preguntas_ _—_ _atacó._

— _Entonces no eran buenas mujeres_ _—_ _replicó haciéndolo reír._

— _Rumores cuentan…— habló con misterio—que te metiste con el viejo, Pixis_ … Dime, Annie, ¿Cuánto duro tú farsa?

— _..._

— _¿No me dirás nada?_

— _…_

— _Bueno, de igual forma, sé que los descubrieron._

 _— No te conocía tan aventado— burló al tiempo que veía por la ventana como sus acompañantes salían con bolsas de dinero. Se volteó. — ve al grano, Church. No tengo tu tiempo._

— _Te queremos_.

— _Queremos es mucha gente_.

— _Levi salió de prisión_ — ella alzó la ceja.

 _— ¿Está muy ansioso por volver? — Farlan bufó— muy bien, yo lo ayudaré a que, como mucho, le den cadena perpetua. ¿Dónde están?_

— _Las vegas— Annie sonrió. Sus amigos le daban señales por la ventana._

— _Ahí estaré._

* * *

— ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh! — exclamó Farlan tirándose al sillón. Levi lo miraba desde el espejo, serio — muy bien, ya tenemos a la banda de Annie. Auruo y Petra ya confirmaron contigo. Una amigo en común con Marco, me contó que Jean y él están planeando robar un banco uno de estos días. A Hanji no fue difícil contactarle, pero me dijo que si no la visitábamos no participaría.

— Tch.

— Ah y también, que sabe algo sobre el paradero de Armin y Mikasa. — el azabache volteó.

— ¿Te contó?

— No me quiso decir— contestó poniéndose una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza que tenía hace rato usando— creo que por eso quiere que la visitemos.

— Estúpida cuatro ojos. — farfulló poniéndose la corbata.

— Cambiando de tema, Connie y Sasha están inubicables. Parece se les haya tragado la tierra. — Levi bufó— En otras noticias, Ymir e Historia ya están en camino, y por lo que me dijo Hanji hace un rato, están viniendo para acá en un patrulla robada.

— Que ingeniosas— ironizó— ¿Isabel?

— ¿Qué pasa con ella? — habló sin ganas.

— ¿La has llamado? — Farlan rió amargo.

— Desde que terminamos, cada vez que la llamo me cuelga y cada vez que nos encontramos, me deja sin bolas. ¿Quieres aún que la llame? — el aludido suspiró.

— Iré por ella.

— Bien.

Levi terminó por arreglarse el saco. El castaño lo miró con curiosidad.

— ¿A dónde vas?

— ¿Estamos en un casino no? — frunció el ceño— iré a divertirme.

— Tú nunca te diviertes— le recordó mirándolo con sospecha.

— Me divertía con Eren— un silencio se formó. El mayor lo rompió chasqueando los dientes, Farlan reaccionó.

— Levi…

— Solo quiero jugar un rato, mierda. No tengo por qué darte explicaciones.

— Está bien. No vengas borracho. — lo último lo balbuceó ya que comenzaba a quedarse dormido.

— ¿A caso eres mi madre? — se mofó moviendo la manija.— avisa si sucede algo.

Y salió sin esperar una contestación.

* * *

Cuando era joven, había tenido una mala suerte de gato. Y pese a eso, lo que se le dio, lo tomó. No tuvo nunca oportunidades como los otros chicos de estudiar, más sin embargo, ahí tenía las armas del viejo Kenny. Las cuchillas de su madre Kuchel, y un pequeño niño que necesitaba una respuesta para su futuro.

El no pudo nunca permitirse cometer errores. Perfeccionó cada parte fuerte en él y trabajo arduamente en las cosas que se le hacían más pesadas. Así con todo eso, logró salir adelante. Darle un plato de comida a Mikasa y a Farlan, quienes siempre tuvieron mucha fe en su liderazgo.

Cuando Kuchel murió, una parte de él murió. Pensó a partir de entonces, que aquellas cosas nunca se recuperan. Como sus manos cálidas, llenas de amor. Qué cuando las tocó, después de muerta, solo las sintió frías y sin vida. Él ya era un jovencito cuando eso sucedió, tampoco se permitió llorar.

Quién diría que alguna vez su trabajo le ayudaría a conocer a la persona más importante de su vida, asimismo, que le traería algo irremplazable.

Fue para una misión. Les habían pedido eliminar a ciertas personas, así que tuvieron que actuar rápido. Fue grande su sorpresa y la de sus amigos cuando sus víctimas no se encontraban solas, sino también, con rehenes.

Así conoció a los Jaeger. ¿Y cómo fue que logró ocultar su estado de asesino?

Simple, se hizo pasar por un policía. Realmente jamás entendió la fe ciega que le tenían sus compañeros, porque cuando le dijo a Farlan que actuará como Jefe de la división de Policial y a Mikasa, que utilizara solo su revólver calibre 38, no objetaron.

Fue extraño. Y no tanto, ya que, después de un tiempo advirtió que ellos también habían quedado encandilados con uno de ellos.

Farlan con la pelirroja, que luego se hizo llamar Isabel, y Mikasa y él, con el muchacho castaño, que se autonombró Eren.

 _Eren Jaeger._

Cometió un error, al hacerlo entrar tanto en su corazón. Y es que no pudo evitar maravillarse, sus manos tenían el mismo calor que los de su madre. Eventualmente, se enamoró del mocoso. Su mala suerte de gato volvía.

Y volvió en grande. Cuando se casó, cuando hicieron por primera vez el amor, todos esos recuerdos pesaron al descubrir Eren a lo que se dedicó y a lo que se dedicaba en ese entonces. No quiso explicaciones. Se llevó su corazón diciendo:

"La verdad hace que todo lo demás parezca mentira" expresó entre lágrimas.

Lo más triste fue que no pudo ir a consolarlo, ni siquiera pudo correr y abrazarlo por la cintura y prometerle que cambiaria, porque como si el karma supiera de sus intenciones, ahí fue cuando lo descubrieron.

Farlan lo llamó e hizo un mal movimiento. Solo ese pequeño desajuste derrumbó todo. Mikasa para ese momento, no le hablaba, así que cuando se encontraron rodeados de patrullas, él se sacrificó. Ni eso causo que la mirada de su hermana se suavizara. Ella por fin se había decepcionado de él. Por otro lado, Farlan había tenido que ir a ocultar a Isabel, que desde un principio no les había creído sus engaños. Ella los conocía, porque también estaba en el negocio.

No supo si Eren se enteró, pero por la pelea que vio mientras entraba a la patrulla con esposas, inevitablemente sacó algunas deducciones.

— Señor, ¿Jugara otra ronda? — le dijo la mujer con amabilidad. Eran las 2 de la mañana y tampoco quería acostarse tan tarde. Había trabajo que hacer y pronto la acción comenzaría.

— No, me retiraré.

Minutos después estaba caminando hacía el ascensor. Apretó el botón con cansancio, y cuando estaba a punto de subir, escuchó a unos hombres decir:

"Es muy bella, ¿no lo crees?"

"Definitivamente, nuestro gerente se ganó la lotería"

" ** _Ellen Jaeger_** ¿no es así?

"Bello nombre. Si no me equivoco, ahora está en el restaurante esperando hace como unos 10 minutos"

"Debe estar preocupada. El gerente tiene muchas obligaciones, pero no debería descuidarla así"

"Alguien podría robársela…" bromeó.

"Quién no"

Y risas. De pronto Levi ya no estaba tan cerca de aquellos jóvenes.

* * *

Debería de ser una broma tener que esperar a un hombre a las dos de la mañana en un restaurante de alta calidad, pero para Eren no lo era. Si bien, al principio había sido reticente a viajar y venir al hotel a esas horas de la noche, tuvo que ceder. Por el momento, Erwin le permitía vivir allí.

Además, le salía muy cómodo, pese a que hubiera más contras que pros estar ahí. Sin embargo, había algo que le fastidia en sobremanera. Independientemente de cómo Erwin manejará su relación, lo que odiaba de él es que le gustaba gastar promesas a la todo el mundo, que después de un tiempo, no cumplía.

Lo terrible del caso, es que si algunas de aquellas promesas se trataba de visitar a un cliente importante e ir al cine con Eren a la misma hora, tomaba como disculpas regalarle cosas caras y lujosas. A veces lograba que este se sintiera con un verdadero prostituto.

Pero pese a lo dicho, había cosas o momentos que valían la pena. Eren aunque lo había intentado, no estaba enamorado de él. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que no lo llegará a sentir. Ya que, hace como unos meses cada vez que lo veía, los nervios comenzaban a activarse en todo su cuerpo. La mente se le nublaba levemente y cuando le acariciaba la cabeza, se sentía amado.

No le gustaba que otras personas se acercaran a él, con otras intenciones. Tal vez era porque hace cuatro años había perdido a todo aquel que amaba y se había encontrado solo, en un parpadeo.

Quizá no estaba enamorado de él, pero estaba seguro de no querer perderlo. Hace mucho que se creía la parte de uno, esperando que el otro lado de la cama apareciera su otra mitad, llenándole finalmente.

Tenía miedo de cuestionarse la razón de aquel vacío. No le interesaba saberlo (o eso era lo que se decía) Suspiró.

Eran las 2:10 am, y Erwin no había hecho acto de presencia. Tal vez deberían rendirse con eso de cenar por las noches. Era obvio que era el momento más ocupado para una persona como él.

Con la expresión más funesta, decidió retirarse del lugar, y dormir de una buena vez, pero las ganas de ir al baño, cambiaron sus planes. Tomo su bolso, y con los ánimos bajos, se encaminó hacia el tocador de mujeres.

Miró por el rabillo del ojo al Erd y a Gunther. Siempre atentos a cualquier movimiento suyo, aunque hoy no era el caso. Algo estuvieron murmurando entre ellos que hizo que Eren tuviera oportunidad de tomar la manija de la otra puerta y entrar al baño de hombres.

Finalmente, se apoyó en esta, con el pecho agitado. Siendo honesto, fue lo más peligroso que había hecho desde hace cuatro largos años. Lentamente, comenzó a dejarse caer. Tirando su bolso en el proceso, mientras que ya sentado en el piso, se sacaba los tacones que comenzaban a herirle los pies. Los masajeó.

Fueron los 5 minutos más relajantes de su vida, en el que apaciguó su respiración, y pudo sentirse **_Eren Jaeger_** otra vez. Le gustaría que alguien lo llamara así de nuevo.

Volvió a ponerse los tacones y se metió a uno de los cubículos para orinar. Podría sonar raro, pero había extrañado mucho entrar a un lugar como este, eran nimiedades, pero los baños de hombre y mujer tenían sus diferencias.

Ya terminado su acción, se bajó el vestido negro que llevaba para esa ocasión, entallado en la cintura pero suelto en las piernas. Volvió a suspirar. A veces se tenía que recordar cuál había sido la razón por la que había comenzado a vestirse de aquella forma.

Entonces, cuando comenzaba a alistarse para salir, el seguro de la puerta de afuera le ocasionó un respingo. Era un hecho. Se habían dado cuenta de su desobediencia.

Todavía no se mostró. Prefirió esperar a que los gritos le obligaran a salir, pero estos jamás llegaron a sus oídos. Extrañado, vio por la rendija unos cabellos negros, así de esa forma absurda, hizo contacto con unos ojos grises.

Eren tembló. ¿Por qué tenía que ser justo _ahora_?

* * *

 **Nota: El reencuentro ya llega. No olviden dejar su _review_ si les pareció interesante el cap. **

**¡Muchas Gracias!**

 **G.P**


	5. Chapter 5: Mi error

**_Disclaimer:_** _Todos estos personajes le pertenecen a_ ** _Hajime Isayama._**

 _ **Disclaimer 2:**_ _OoC. Palabras altisonantes. Travestismo. Violencia. Posibles errores ortográficos. También habrá un poco de Erwin x Eren._

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 5:** He cometido un error._

 _.._

 _._

Estoy asustado. Mi cabello alborotado surca mis sonrojadas mejillas que hacen juego con mis labios, que están siendo escondidas por las palmas de mis manos. No lo puedo creer... ¿Es él...? Debo estar imaginándolo.

Otra vez me aventuro, y veo por la rendija de la puerta, a un hombre volteado de espaldas. Se me hace difícil ver su rostro por el espejo, pero su cabellera lo delata. Aun no estoy seguro de quién es, porque, en primer lugar, ¿Qué haría él en un lugar como este?

Me saco los tacones con movimientos torpes. Estoy comenzando a sudar y los latidos de mi corazón no me dejan oír lo que dice la razón. Han pasado cuatro años, debería estar listo para esto. Además, lo estoy dando por hecho. Vuelvo a mirar, y esta vez me alejo al instante al ver que, coincidentemente está mirando a mi dirección.

¿Sabrá que soy yo?

Niego. No sé quién es, tal vez estoy alucinando cosas. Aun así, ahora estoy vestido de una mujer y luzco como una. ¿Qué le diría si me viera salir?, este es un baño de hombres. Comienzo a morderme las uñas. ¡Ah! Arruinará mi manicura… Me detengo, ¿Pero qué mierda estoy haciendo? ¡Pensar en estás tonterías es una mala broma! Cuatro años, Ellen ha dejado una gran huella en mí.

No creo que me olvide lo de la manicura…

Suena un teléfono. Rayos, justo cuando estaba por olvidarlo. Ese hombre continuaba allí, ¿Cuál sería la mejor manera de escapar? Miro arriba inconsciente, ¿Por el conducto de ventilación? La idea me llena de un gran alivio, pero, ¿Cómo carajos subo ahí?

Por otro lado, este ha contestado el teléfono, confirmándome para mi mala suerte quién es. Por Higia, ¿Qué demonios hace Levi aquí? Por lo que veo, no me ha reconocido, así que, por el momento me doy por servido. Justo ahora, inicio un plan de retirada pero se me está haciendo difícil llevarlo a cabo. Necesito cosas.

Me llevo las manos al cuerpo, para que un milisegundo después quiera golpearme por mi estupidez. Obvio no encontrare nada allí. Pero sí que sería buena opción buscar en mi cartera.

Inicio algo animado. Aquí tengo un spray contra abusadores, que es básicamente gas pimienta, un brillo labial (indispensable), unas toallitas húmedas(para la cara), una pequeña colonia, crema de manos y mi celular. ¡MI CELULAR!

Sonrió brillantemente, pero dejo de hacerlo cuando recuerdo un pequeño detalle: no tengo saldo. Debí haberle aceptado la recarga a Erwin cuando me lo ofreció… ¡Agh! ¡Maldito orgullo! No me librare de una buena si sigo aquí…Saco las toallas higiénicas, que uso para completar mi engaño y ¡Boalá! ¡Una pistola!

…Me quedo pensando un momento. ¿Pero que hace una cosa de estás en mi cartera? Tal vez esa era la razón por la que Erd y Gunther estaban tan inquietos. Los idiotas (por naturaleza) olvidaron una de sus pistolas en mi bolso, ahora creerán que yo se las he quitado y con ello, dado a la fuga. Ah…sonrío malditamente. Vaya día el de hoy…

Igual no puedo hacer mucho con un arma. Aunque si se trata de apuntar a Levi, con los antecedentes que tiene, en un dos por tres me desarmará. Suspiro desolado, ¿Ahora qué haré?

Ha terminado de hablar, y con el chasqueo de dientes que usa al final de esta, sé que se encuentra fastidiado. ¿Algo andará mal?... Me golpeó la frente. Eso no debería importarme. Levi Ackerman es pasado, por tanto, debería ser fácil poder enfrentarlo (creo yo). Sin embargo, si soy sincero, tengo miedo.

No solamente por el hecho de que sea un persona diferente, la cual se viste de mujer (nada más ni nada menos) sino también porque no quiero que se decepcione de mí. Son tantos sentimientos encontrados… solo quiero acurrucarme en este rincón y desaparecer.

Tocan la puerta. Mierda. ¿Es que acaso el mundo me odia?

De nuevo, dirijo mis ojos hacia abajo, siendo estos capaces de ver unos zapatos negros plantados afuera del cubículo. Siento nauseas, mis piernas encogidas continúan, efecto, rodeadas por mis brazos. No quiero salir, pero me encuentro sentado en el wáter, tratando de que mi vestido no se arrugue, y él vuelve a tocar.

Oh, Dios.

— No sé cuál sea el motivo para que una "Señorita" como usted, se encuentre en un baño como este…

— El baño de mujeres estaba ocupado—me excuso. El gruñe.

— Pero— reitera— si estaba esperando a un "no tan caballero", le aseguro que han pasado unos buenos veinte minutos. No vendrá. — dice tajante.

— Yo no-

— Así que si quiere chupársela a alguien, hágaselo al pobre de su marido. —concluye, y eso fue todo para que yo reaccionara aguantando un grito de indignación.

Respiro hondo. Este imbécil estaba diciéndole a mí, a Eren Jaeger, ¿Qué soy una puta sin remedio? Me levantó decidido, magnetizado por alguna fuerza sobrenatural que no soy capaz de ver. Si alguna vez dude un día en tener un momento tan glorioso como este, pues aquí lo tengo.

No más abrí la puerta, Levi se quedó de piedra (obviamente pálido por encontrarse con el que fue su esposo antes) para luego volverse literalmente rojo vivo, al traspasarle la palma de mi mano izquierda en su mejilla, dejándole, a mi opinión, una linda huella.

Me aplaudo, para luego caer en la cuenta de las consecuencias de mis acciones. En un momento de impulso, yo estupidamente, le he revelado a Levi quién soy. ¡Pensé que había superado esa etapa de impulsividad pero parece estar en mis genes!

Trato de cerrarle la puerta en la cara pero es imposible. El reacciona, colocando una mano en su palpitante mejilla y otra en la puerta de metal. Rió un poco al ver cómo trata de "acomodarse la cara" pero eso solo dura unos segundos.

 _Ay mamá_. Él está mirándome, con los ojos castigadores. Joder en verdad, quiero escapar…

— Mocoso…— dice con voz ronca. Yo trago saliva— ¿Qué demonios hacías metido ahí?

Me descoloco. ¿A caso no se ha fijado en cómo estoy?

— Yo…

— Y encima que no me has visto en tantos años, ¿Me recibes con una cachetada? — lo miro mal.

— ¡Te-te lo merecías! ¡Estabas hablando mal de mí!

— Prácticamente porque no sabía quién eras, pedazo de mierda —yo suspiro. Ya me extrañaba que no me viniera con sus lisuras.

— Es igual— le digo— no tienes el derecho a hablarle así a una "mujer"— alego cruzándome de brazos.

Él imita mi acción y dice.

— ¿Cómo _tú_? — se burla, ocasionado que la sangre se me subiera a las mejillas. Desvió la mirada, molesto.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Levi? — suelto, escucho un chasqueo de dientes.

— ¿A caso no me responderás? — vuelvo a bajar el rostro. Él tiene una mirada tan enojada, comienzo a sentir las ganas de abrazarme y lo hago.

— No es asunto tuyo.

— Lo mismo— me dice, con frialdad.

Se pronosticaba. Las cosas habían salido mal desde un principio, era evidente que se diera tan terrible desenlace. Me consuelo, encogiéndome más y más en mi lugar. Quiero que este encuentro termine, la tensión en el aire podría cortarse con una simple hoja de papel. Trato, por mientras, aguardarme en las paredes de mi mente, cerrando los ojos. Por ello, no logró ver, como una mano se acerca a mi mejilla y la acaricia. Levi hace cosas que me hacen avergonzar, y a la vez, me alivian. De nuevo, siento mis mejillas de arder. Este me mira complaciente.

Es verdad. Siempre le han gustado mis reacciones...

— Salí de prisión. — dice. ¿A caso trata de contentarme?

— Pensé que saldrías en unos meses…— digo desinteresado, alejando su mano lentamente.

— Obtuve libertad condicional. —suelta, yo lo miro a los ojos.

— No pensé de que fueras de los que tienen un comportamiento "integro"— me burlo. Él sigue distraído acariciando mi cabello. ¿Cuándo lo tomó?

— Ni yo.

— ¡Levi! — gritó molesto alejando por segunda vez su mano traviesa. Este se toca el puente de la nariz, irritado.

— ¡Te he extrañado, joder! — exclama sin ningún decoro y yo no puedo hacer más que sonrojarme terriblemente.

— Vete— cierro los ojos. No soy capaz de verlo. Soy tan cobarde, que las ganas de tocarlo me consumen, pero no lo hago. ¿Por qué será…?

Trato de aguantar las lágrimas, escondo el rostro en el proceso. Mi cabello cae rebeldemente, presiento que es el único libre aquí. Entonces, el vuelve a tocarlo por tercera vez, con sus manos toscas y llenas de sangre ajena impregnada en ellas. Pero no me importa, porque cuando entra en contacto con mi cabello se siente relajante, me hace querer dormitar en sus brazos.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

Por qué Levi tenía que volver justo ahora. Cuando comenzaba a reconstruir mi vida, y me confunde. No ha dicho nada aún, pero cada caricia me hace querer pensar que ha venido por mí.

Me levanta el rostro suavemente, el inicia su trabajo de besar las perlas traviesas que han brotado de mis ojos. Ni siquiera me había dado que había empezado a llorar, él en ningún momento trata de robarme un beso.

¿Por qué no te das cuenta que lo necesito? Idiota.

Estoy confundido.

— Es tarde— le digo y con eso, la razón vuelve a ganar. Recojo mis cosas con lentitud, no sé una manera adecuada de despedirme. Chasquea los dientes.

— ¿Irás con él? — siempre directo y conciso. Espera un momento. ¿Cómo sabe de él? Supongo que no es una casualidad encontrarnos en el mismo hotel… Lo odio — ¿Te vistes así para él? — es suficiente.

— Me visto así porque quiero— no es verdad, pero tampoco tengo problemas en hacerlo. Me mira un largo tiempo, y con ello, sé que no me cree. Estúpido Levi.

— No te irás— informa poniéndose como barrera entre la puerta y yo. Suspiro recogiendo mi último accesorio. El gas pimienta.

¿Debería usarlo?

— Tenemos que hablar— reitera, yo ya listo con los tacones en mano y el bolso en mi hombro.

— ¿Qué quieres? — pronunció— ¿Alejarme de Erwin? Solo quiero una vida normal, Levi. — él aprieta los dientes y con un movimiento rápido, toma mi mano, dice.

— ¿Tu anillo, _Eren_?

Abro los ojos, de pronto me invade un sentimiento desesperado en el corazón. No quiero decirlo, pero tengo que hacerlo. Él continua atento a mis acciones, parece algo decepcionado y a la vez, confuso. Bajo la mirada ante eso. Por mucho, ya no me siento alguien fuerte. Murmuro sin aliento.

— Lo vendí.

— ¿Qué? — parece no creerlo. Me duele las costillas, de pronto me falta el aire, tengo frío y exclamo.

— ¡Que lo vendí!

Me arrepiento de habérselo dicho, asimismo, de haber levantado la cabeza y ser espectador, de cómo su mirada, por costumbre impenetrable, se resquebraja. Lamente tanto ello, me llene de un sentimiento de culpa y también, de gritos en mi cabeza que decían lo terrible que era, lo monstruoso que era. Porque ese no era solo un simple anillo, que se podía comprar en alguna tienda. Aquello era una reliquia. Que paso de mano en mano en su familia, el anillo de bodas dé su fallecida madre: **_Kuchel Ackerman._**

..

.

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 **Nota: ¿Qué les pareció? Espero haber llenado sus expectativas (esta es una parte del reencuentro)**

 **No olviden dejar su lindo _review_ , sería hermoso poder leer sus opiniones. ¡Muchas Gracias!**

 **G.P**


End file.
